Commonwealth's Propaganda Division
"By sun and star we swear to you, the Commonwealth is there for you!" '- Otsilo Konstantin Gottlieb -' The Commonwealth's Propaganda Division (CPD) The CPD is an entirely state-run media institution that serves as a fully official extension of the Commonwealth; staff working in the institute are responsible for officially announcing edicts, acts, events etc, etc and ensuring all of these go over smoothly with the public. All staff must know every detail of their assigned topic off by heart to ensure the true message the Council intends to give is done so by personnel who are 'in-the-know'. Talking to a member of the CPD is the closest most citizens will ever get to talking to an actual councillor as; firstly, CPD personnel are just as well versed in the politics of the council and actually tend to know more specific details about the edicts and programmes presently in effect, secondly they are much more readily available to the public and assigned personnel will speak on behalf of councillors in interviews or partake in political debates. History Founding days The resemblance of a fully state-owned institution, later to become the Commonwealth's Propaganda Division, was initially introduced during the 2150s, with it's first goal being to achieve good connections with all nations integrating the planet of Ortus and relay it's network information throughout the entire globe. The CPD was also a key instrument for the complete unification of the world into the Ortus Council of Nations, later becoming the nation known as the Commonwealth itself. However, after many years of ‘unsupported’ news broadcasts, the CPD was finally officially licensed and integrated by the OCN in 2191, a year after the rise of the Innovation Party inside the council. Drahoslav Tesar, the leader of the party itself, invested deeply into the CPD, reforming it's organisation system and increasing the influence of the state in even greater scale than before. These changes transformed the Propaganda Division into the same public network still present today in the galactic media. Operating in Space At the turn of the century, the CPD was granted permission to actively cover the news outside of Ortus itself, a move which greatly expanded the reach and importance of the Propaganda Division throughout many Commonwealth installations and channels completely operated by the government. In addition, the CPD deeply covered the space exploration missions made by CSV Tesla, of the scientist Shen Kuo, and CSV Outlier, of Melanie Giroud, in their many journeys beyond the stars, helping decisively to spark the gigantic 'space fever’ of the first few decades of the 23rd. Century. Contact with the Alir When contact was firstly established with the Alir Commune, the OCN commenced an enormous political operation to maintain good relations with their newly met space faring civilization. The CPD, by that time a relatively large division in modern standards, was prioritized on keeping order and preventing chaos among the main populace. The first news broadcasts, as orderly as they were, still shook society greatly, but as negotiations and talks with the new species carried on, and as the CPD released more and more information about the Alir, humanity turned out rapidly accustomed towards the new civilization, exchanging many traditions and customs. Nevertheless, those broadcasts were the biggest of the early century, being recognised as one of the biggest topics discussed in the decade. After many years of contact, the Propaganda Division also initiated various processes to incentivize and propagate the migration treaties enacted by both interstellar powers. The CPD, still to this day, frequently works with relieving tensions generated by Commonwealth and Entente officials, working together with many Alir government institutions to prevent a collapse of external affairs involving the powers. Space Warfare Not long before hostilities throughout the Galaxy initiated their appearance, the CPD enacted massive recruitment incentives, not only for Task Force Manticore, but for the ground army as well. During the Aramathi Liberation War in the 2230s, the Propaganda Division saw the first field implementation of fully active War Correspondents operating from their journalist corps, reporting directly from the front against the Zracon Union and providing propaganda to heighten up the spirit of the people who contributed for the war effort. These actions were the first steps towards the complete military support from the CPD, of which, in the following years, only increased its manpower capacity inside army and navy units during active warfare. Throughout every war featuring the appearance of the Commonwealth, the CPD has also declared their official appearance in recordings and contribution to boost the war effort. In addition, the Propaganda Division has been working closely with the Entente's Armed Forces, dispatching several of its volunteers to assist recording footage and increase the spread of propaganda to the working population of the Federation's borders. In recent years, however, during the Wraith Crisis, relations within the Commonwealth and the Entente were getting increasingly strained due to the changes in the Alir government, those changes started limiting the CPD's access to official public and military installations, bringing a halt to the once enormous progress made by the Propaganda officers inside Entente territory. Anti-War sentiment after Voice As a result of the gigantic casualty rate of Commonwealth armies in the Seven Month's War (2289), many spirits inside the nation were left shattered. Within a year after the destruction of the Biluan Homeworld, many inside the CPD were left unsure of how to proceed, burying their fellow comrades, displaying casualties in screens to the folk, relaying censored war footage. War had never been so despised before, and the pacifist wing of the government was skyrocketing with popularity after the mass killing in the surface of the planet. The Propaganda Division, tasked also with keeping an even spread of support for all parties, was struggling to maintain equally among the Council, most militaristic supporters had been killed (Like General Branicki himself, as a example) or shut off from the party as their power lowered. The war propaganda continued, however, and after decades, with the steady rise of the party into political affairs once more, the Commonwealth and its people were once again ready for another incursion into Yaanari territory. 2269's Drakovich Scandal Although instructed to swear oath to the government (Explained better in the oath of loyalty section, below), during the 2260’s a few members of the CPD, including orators, recruits, and even some overseers, hijacked most public network transmissions and information, allowing the personal broadcast of the previously disappeared Lieutenant General Royland Drakovich to be released inside Commonwealth's devices, spreading the message even to the most remote places of the nation. The scandal laid heavy on the CPD, the hijackers had multiple connections with members inside the Division itself during the attack. After the incident, government authorities and security officials decided to run a deep investigation inside the institution, arresting several CPD members and shutting down multiple networks in the process, this move deeply affected the standing of the Propaganda Division towards the public, as after the scandal, CPD's broadcasts became more strict and secured from hackers and physical interferences, though heavily decreasing the liberty of speech during daily transmissions and the most frequent military correspondence relayed to the Commonwealth public. ' Selection & Assortment' Members of the CPD are expected to converse with citizens and bureaucrats for the majority of their work. Needless to say; the CPD looks for picks out aspiring recruits based on their charisma and negotiating ability. Basic Requirements * Confidence: A man cannot hope to convince others when he himself has no voice with which to do it * Authenticity: Knowing the subject of by heart helps when the cynical start questioning your words * Passion: It helps to convince others when the orator truly sounds convinced himself * Be yourself: To be oneself, or to at least appear so, is establishes trust between the orator and the audience * Possess a certain 'gift-of-the gab' to make them unique. Any man can recite a script, a true orator can paint a utopian dream from one. * The attributes listed above are required for almost every branch within the CPD but those scoring highest in these areas are selected for roles with more "public face" which is to say they are assigned the Orator Branch. Assortment - The major branches * As mentioned above; there are different branches within the CPD and new recruits are assigned to a branch based on their qualities, their are three main branches that candidates are assigned into *# The Orator Branch: The most well known branch; members of the Orator Branch are public speakers and the Commonwealth's internal diplomats, they are the living voice-boxes of Commonwealth rhetoric. Orators can talk on behalf of figures of authority like mayors or the local constabulary when a particularly sour incident occurs; but most often they are seen walking amongst the people, visiting local mines or schools, attending public events and taking part in local festivities. They are the friendly neighbour, your friend or just that friendly guy who walks past my shop each day... The only difference is his particularly sharp tongue and wit. Their are higher tiers of Orators who associate more with the higher echelons, like the bankers and factory owners, but they are significantly smaller in number. *# The Media & Publication Branch: The beating heart of the CPD; this branch is the largest of the three and the second most charismatic of the three, this branch contains the camera teams and their correspondent or War Correspondent, the journalists, the newspaper writers, the artists and the publishers. Together these people funnel their combined talents into creating the most detailed and compelling war stories, the most heart breaking tales of tragedy and the most eye-drawing headlines. Every motto, poster and slogan shown to the public is produced within this branch. *# The Specialist Branch: The smallest and least charismatic group; members of this branch are mostly I.T technicians and engineers who keep the HQs equipment working and keep the broadcasting network running. The branch also includes on site security guards and small fire crews. While they're not the most charming staff they still have to be a generally likeable bunch as maintain a lot of contact with the public. Eligibility * Any citizen species can join the CPD; given that they are of sound mind and body, and can exercise emotional restraint. * No high level qualifications are required but those who lack them will most likely be asked to take a course. * No affiliation with political movement deemed radical and no outstanding criminal record besides low level crime * All candidates are screened for psionic powers (can't have the public accuse CPD of utilising psionic powers to brainwash the populace) * Candidates with psionic powers are given a choice; accept a management position and be banned from public speaking or be sent to Redamon Prime to master their abilities The Oath of Loyalty The value of this institution is of paramount importance and the upmost care is taken to prevent the misuse of its tools; if someone of a radical disposition or anti-council demeanour was to ever use the CPD to spread lies and misinformation the results could be devastating. So by swearing an oath it has been made illegal to purposefully broadcast lies or false information with the intent of sowing dissent... Non-state media outlets are not required to do this for it could be interpreted as censorship of free press and upon leaving the CPD '''you are no longer required to uphold the pledge. ''"I, name, swear by the star of my birth that, upon joining the CPD, I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to the Council, Its Chancellor and Prime minister according to our law." ''"I will give my loyalty to the Commonwealth and respect its rights and freedoms. I will uphold its democratic values. I will observe its laws faithfully and fulfil my duties and obligations as a Commonwealth citizen." '' ''- '''Oath & Pledge '' The flow of information & the hierarchy of CPD The CPD is a galactic spanning institution; often located within GCN stations to effectively communicate and maximise coverage, and the institution must remain centralised to maintain a cohesive message and prevent false information being broadcast by accident. When a announcement or policy is introduced it needs to reach the public in a timely manner and it the CPD '''must also ensure the news goes over smoothly. The following list does not denote rank but rather the flow of information * '''The Media & Publication Branch: Made up of hundreds and thousands of publishers, analysts, journalists, war correspondents and management staff; these people create posters, patriotic speeches, mottos, rallying cries and advertisements. When a new policy is set to be introduced in the near future or a grand project is nearing completion the council will ask the CPD '''to produce propaganda to go alongside it. When a team within this branch is finished they send it off to review. * '''The Overseers: An Overseer reviews a project and will approve it, reject it, amend it or send it back with recommendations. * Grand Overseers: Technically the highest members of staff; these individuals consider the best way to inform the public of upcoming laws, acts and edicts and monitor public opinion... After seeing the final submission he/she decides whether to approve it for public usage. If yes; then the posters are printed and displayed, propaganda films are displayed, the public announcement system recites mottos and inspiration chatter. The details of what's expected and how to respond are given to all the Orators "Citizens of the Commonwealth, the election has finished, all votes are counted... Chancellor Lin has won the majority votes, her party also maintains the majority vote. Per Aspera Ad Astra" * Planetary Orator: Head of all state media (Media that only the state controls) and regulator of all major non-state media (The Orator has no influence at all over these media outlets... Unless they promote extremist ideas or violent actions but besides this the media outlet is free to say anything, even anti-council media) He'll ensure all the state media outlets are in order: not too little propaganda, or it's useless, not too much or people feel pressured. * Regional Orator: There are usually 12 per planet and these Orators oversee their Local Orators; these orators handle the most prominent businessmen and bureaucrats, ensuring that edicts from above are enforced properly. The regional Orator speaks on behalf of state institutions i.e. the police who enforce the councils laws can often take flak, so the Orator smooths tensions and explains that it is really the council who are the ones who causing the frustration but that it also ultimately made in the publics interest. * Local Orator: A Local Orator is identical to the position of Regional Orator, he too has his own subordinates but they will not be part of same hierarchy. A Local Orator speaks on behalf of a city mayor and ensures his assigned mayor performs his duties with diligence. A mayor who refuses to enact an edict from above is reported to the Regional Orator and can be replaced. * Street Orator: '''The most numerous group; these Orators wander the streets and give speeches in the open spaces of town, they answer questions and calm excited crowds. * '''Recruit: A Local Orator's subordinate is technically not yet part of the CPD but still answers to the CPD. These new recruits will speak on behalf of whoever requires a public speaker (This has quite embarrassing situations where recruits have been known to be invited to birthday parties and food eating contests... being new and likely confused with their new position some have actually been known to actually attend these event) Category:Commonwealth Category:Governmental Organizations